Stay With Me
by Eustacia-Anca
Summary: Yu Kanda is a demon who works for the Black Order. One day, while on a job, he meets a boy named Allen Walker who turns into a demon. As events after events unfold, what will happen to Allen? Yullen. AU. Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

Prologue

All was silent as the predator jumped gracefully from tree to tree, awaiting his prey to let its guard down with a sword always ready in his hand. The sword was encased completely in ice, yet it was unbreakable, capable of breaking others but incapable of breaking itself. Such was the sword of demon Yu Kanda.

A smirk graced his lips as he pounced for his kill.

"You're mine."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

Chapter 1

A boy clad in a kimono was walking through the forest. He stopped and sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

"Timcanpy, haven't I told you to stop flying in circles around my head? You're making me dizzy." The fifteen-year-old said, grabbing hold of the golden object and stuffing it in his sleeves.

He continued walking until he saw a clearing. He looked up at the sky just in time to see the last ray of light disappear.

"I guess I should rest here for the night."

"Just die already!" Allen snapped his head up in shock. Without thinking clearly, he rushed to where he last heard the voice. A man with a ponytail was charging at a kid with a sword, killing intent evident from the luck in his eyes.

"Stop! No!" Allen shouted as he moved between the man and the kid to intercede. The man froze, barely inches from slicing Allen's body in half.

"Out of the way," the man, who looked like he wanted to kill Allen, spat out.

Allen paid no heed to his words and tried to keep as calm as possible. "What were you thinking, charging at a child like that?"

Said child smirked behind Allen and transformed into a monster beyond imagination. The man widened his eyes, caught off guard and pushed Allen out of the way.

"Oi, what do you think you're…" Allen froze midsentence, unable to form any coherent thoughts at the sight before him.

"Demon," he muttered, which was gone unheard by the man.

The man let out a war cry and went for the obvious kill, going for its opening which the demon had failed to guard while basking in its overconfidence.

It let out a cry of agony as it froze into ice before shattering to pieces.

"What are you?" Allen asked, shivering uncontrollably. Just as the man was about to answer, Allen gasped as an acute pain shot through him, leaving him completely paralyzed. The man seemed to notice and right when he was about to speak, Allen collapsed completely on the forest floor and let out a scream that sent shivers down his spine.

"AHH…!"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kanda jumped back in shock, losing his composure in a moment but regaining it just as fast.

"Oi, stranger!" Kanda called out with an annoyed look. However, the collapsed boy remained on the ground, eyes seemingly lifeless.

Kanda reached out to touch the white-haired boy's shoulder, only to jolt back in shock.

Kanda looked at the hand that had touched the boy's shoulder. It was burnt. The burnt hand, however, quickly regenerated back into its original form.

"Che…Freak."

Said boy was perspiring profusely, heat seeming to ooze out of every part of his body.

"The…name…is…Allen…Allen Walker." Allen wheezed out.

Kanda paused for a while, registering the information before saying, "I don't care, brat. And you were actually still alive?"

Allen sent him a glare which did not affect him in the least. Then, Allen promptly passed out.

Kanda stared at Allen in shock. "I wonder if the bloody brat is dead now." All of a sudden, he felt a surge of power come from the boy. Kanda's eyes widened as everything finally began to make sense. The sudden fainting, perspiring and the surge of energy…

"The brat's turning into a demon."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"I refuse." Kanda replied bluntly. He was explaining the situation to Komui through his golem.

"But, Kanda…" Komui whined on the other end. Kanda sighed, having to listen to Komui's whines were killing him.

"Send someone else to do it!"

"…No…"

"Che."

"This is an order, Kanda. As your supervisor, you are to bring back the boy to headquarters." Komui said, suddenly taking on a serious tone. Kanda simply said nothing and disabled the connection, glaring distastefully at the brat, Allen Walker, or whatever his name was.

Kanda bent over to pick the boy up, bracing himself for the incoming heat. His mask never slid off his face as his hands started to burn, diving into the forest of the night.

As graceful as a raven, Kanda danced into the night, the extra weight meaning nothing to him as he headed for one place and one place only.

The Black Order.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Kanda woke up with a start. Someone was knocking on his door. He did not move, waiting for the person to speak up.

"Hi, Kanda. This is Lenalee. Komui wants to see you in his office." Came the voice of Komui's sister, Lenalee.

Kanda waited for the footsteps to fade away before sitting up. He dreaded the thought of having to face Komui and his idiotic face. Whatever the case, orders were orders. And Kanda was not one to disobey orders.

* * *

><p>At Komui's office…<p>

Kanda slammed his hands on Komui's table. Kanda was positively hopping mad while Komui, on the other hand, was completely unaffected.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Kanda spat out. Komui mentally sighed. He had predicted that this would happen.

"Kanda, this is very serious. The boy's temperature has been getting worse since the past three days that you brought him here."

"I don't care what happens to the brat!" Kanda snapped, turning his back to Komui and towards the door to exit.

"Komui-nii-san! Allen-kun's temperature just got higher! At this rate, he could very well die!" The door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Lenalee.

Komui and Lenalee looked pleadingly at Kanda. Kanda muttered profanities under his breath before giving Komui a death glare.

"Fine. Take me to him."

Lenalee brightened immediately before gesturing to Kanda to follow her. Kanda ran after her, thinking of the most merciless ways to kill Komui. Suddenly, Lenalee skidded to a stop.

"Allen-kun's room is right around the corner. I can't go any nearer because of his heat. Please save him, Kanda." Lenalee gave Kanda one last pleading look before going back the way she came.

Kanda turned around the corner and was met with a blast of heat. He winced slightly but opened the door, thinking that he was prepared.

The sight that greeted Kanda, however, shocked him beyond imagination. The whole room was ablaze with fire and in the middle of it all, was Allen Walker. Wings like fire were sprouting on his back, making him look like a fire angel.

Allen Walker looked…Majestic.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kanda snapped out of his daze and mentally scolded himself. Sitting down into his favorite meditating position, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Feeling his barriers, he lifted them and an immense amount of power filled the room, the strong wind blowing away his hair tie.

Kanda, with his hair down, opened his eyes and stared at Allen Walker, hoping that his power could make Allen Walker's recede. However, it served only to agitate Allen's power, a phoenix even appearing and growling at Kanda before increasing its power even more.

"Damn it! You bloody brat!" Kanda shouted, his voice echoing all around. Just then, he picked up Komui's voice from a distance.

"Kanda! Releasing your energy won't work! Try another method! You must save the boy!"

Kanda groaned before approaching Allen slowly.

"I can't believe I'm seriously doing this," was what Kanda said before shrugging off his exorcist coat. He was now bare-chested, since he did not like wearing anything under his coat.

Now standing in front of Allen, he bent down and slid off Allen's kimono until he was only bare-chested. Kanda moved closer and placed a hand on Allen's chest. The heat made him flinch as shivers went down his spine. A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead as he focused on making Allen cold by increasing his power.

After a few seconds, Kanda wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling his power and Allen's mingling with each other. This served to recede Allen's power slowly, but surely. Sighing, he rested his forehead on Allen's an arctic raven appearing and dancing in circles with the phoenix. The room was a mix of ice and fire, the contrasting energies turning the room lukewarm. The lukewarm heat caused Kanda to close his eyes as he desperately fought to stay awake, although it was now starting to get difficult.

All of a sudden, Allen hugged Kanda, muttering a single "Nice" before going silent once more. Kanda felt blood rushing to his face till the tip of his ears, though he just blamed it on the heat.

"I'm going to…rest. Just for a little while." Kanda said to himself before succumbing to the sweet temptation of sleep, thinking that it was also nice just as he lost consciousness, the world soon fading into black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Allen woke up to the feeling of someone breathing on his neck. He snapped his eyes open and saw blue, long hair. Wait, when did he have blue hair? And it was long at that.

Allen immediately froze when someone grunted and moved a bit to the side. This made Allen aware that he was bare-chested, and his whole face flushed. The other person's skin was very cooling and he blushed even more as he realized that it was nice.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" Allen jumped up in shock, coming face to face with a man (?), who had a scowl on his face. The man (?) glared at Allen and spat, "Let go of me. Now."

Allen looked confused and the man (?) grabbed Allen's arms and squeezed. Allen then realized that his arms were around the man (?) and finally understood something.

"You're a guy?" Allen asked, ignoring the fact that he had just been pressed against a guy, no less, and that a blush was slowly creeping into his face.

The man stood up, positively pissed, and drew his sword.

"What did you just say? You dare say that to someone who saved you?" The tip of his sword was resting on Allen's neck. Allen felt a drop of sweat trickle down his spine.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard from the door, followed by the voice of a girl.

"Kanda, what do you think you're doing to the newbie?" She came over in a flash and stood between Allen and the man, whose name was Kanda. Kanda merely sheathed his sword and glared at the wall behind Allen, trying to keep his composure.

"Hi! My name is Lenalee Lee." Allen held out his hand to shake with Lenalee's and introduced himself as well.

"Is that a deformed arm you have there?" Lenalee asked. This made Allen self-conscious and he soon remembered that he was still half naked. He quickly wore back his kimono properly and replied with a soft "Yes". Silence soon filled the room and the three were left standing awkwardly. Or the two. Kanda looked like he was okay with it though.

"I'll go tell Komui you're awake. He's the supervisor by the way." Lenalee broke the silence and left, waving goodbye to Allen.

Kanda put on his exorcist coat and went out as well, heading to the training grounds to meditate, this morning was hurting his head.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The brat, Allen or whatever, called out.

"Away from you." Kanda said. He could feel a huge onslaught of headache coming. He walked away from the source of his troubles, pushing those in his way.

Allen, not knowing where to go, decided to remain, running a hand through his silvery locks.

"Man, what did I get myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Allen Walker rolled up his sleeve and looked at his left arm.

"Since when did it change from red to black?" Allen wondered out loud.

"Allen-kun, let's go!" Lenalee said, appearing from the corner. Allen put on a smile and followed her, exploring the place as they walked past.

* * *

><p>At Komui's office…<p>

Allen froze involuntarily, Komui's words ringing in his ears.

"You're a demon." Allen clasped his hands on his ears, trying to keep the words from echoing in his head. He shook his head continuously, willing the words to get out of his mind, but they just would not.

Allen Walker fell to his knees, eyes wide with terror. His heart clenched painfully as memories came back. Rivulets of tears streamed down his face, dripping to the floor.

"I'm not a demon!" Allen cried out. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Da-thump. Da-thump. Da-thump. A very hazy figure appeared before him with a torchlight to check his eyes.

"Crap, he's losing consciousness. Bring him to the infirmary! Now!"

And then the world disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Don't stop. Keep moving forward." Allen lay still on his bed, hearing the words that Mana, his foster father, had given him before he died.

"Mana, how can I keep moving forward when I've become a monster?" Allen curled his body in to a ball, tears flowing incessantly. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his left eye and he clutched it immediately.

"So you still want me to keep moving forward, huh?" Allen said as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting towards sleep. He felt determined, unlike before, although an uneasy feeling was creeping into his heart slowly, but surely.

"Mana…" Allen whispered, his vision turning hazy. As he fell asleep, he was not aware that there was a silhouette at the door, silently watching him.

"Che, stupid brat." Was what the silhouette muttered before turning around abruptly, his long, navy blue hair swaying in the wind as he stomped away from the infirmary, roughly shoving at those in his way as he tried to keep the smirk from surfacing on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Allen rested his head on his pillow and looked at the ceiling. He had been given his own room after talking with Komui.

_"There are two types of demons in this world, Allen. The first type is the rogue demon. Also known as AKUMA. They are demons that have gone mad because of power. The other type is the normal ones like you. They are called exorcists. All demons start off with a certain amount of power. They change into AKUMA because they kill humans or other demons to become stronger. If the demon does not drain the other's power, it will not change. The job of exorcists is to hunt down AKUMA. Will you become one, Allen?"_

Allen wished that he did not have to answer that question. Could he not just live his life as before without changing anything except for the fact that he was a demon? Tears of frustration pooled in his eyes and he soon realized that he was burning up. He looked in the mirror and was startled. He, he was covered in flames. Allen's eyes widened and quickly calmed down, the flames slowly diminishing. He had to learn to control his power before he hurt anyone! Allen realized that he had to do this so as not to hurt anyone.

* * *

><p>At Komui's office…<p>

"I will become an exorcist." Allen announced and Komui visibly brightened. Komui stood up and dragged Allen along with him.

"We're going to have to meet Hevlaska."

* * *

><p>Meeting Hevlaska…<p>

"Allen Walker, in a dark future from now, your power will give birth to a great destroyer of time."

"Destroyer of time?" Allen asked. Suddenly, he heard someone clapping behind him. It was Komui.

"I don't know what that means, but well done! Hevlaska's predictions are often right, you see! Oh my, you've got great potential!" Komui said in a cheerful tone. Allen glared at him and said nothing. Komui, as always, was unaffected.

"Now let's go train you, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Okay, Allen, now sit down and release your power." Komui's voice came through the golem. Allen sat down and concentrated. He could do this. A huge amount of power flooded the room and Allen concentrated harder. A drop of sweat trickled down his chin. A few seconds later, an acute pain shot through Allen and he immediately retracted his power.

"Hmm…Eighty-three percent synchronization rate. Not bad." Komui said.

"Synchronization rate?" Allen asked, confused. A laugh came through the golem.

"It shows how much you can use your power. The lower the synchronization rate, the more dangerous it is to the wielder." Allen nodded his head, registering the information in his mind.

"From now on, you'll train with Kanda to control your power." Allen could practically hear the smirk on Komui's face. Suddenly, he heard the voice of another. It was much darker and annoyed, most definitely not Komui's.

"Oi, I never agreed to this! You idiot!"

"Well, Allen, you'll have your training with Kanda in the forest at sun down. Don't worry, you two will be all…mmph!" Allen stared at the golem, shocked. The connection had been cut off. He was doomed. Kanda would definitely kill him during training! Wait, how did you get to the forest in the first place?

"Crap…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

It was the same, boring day for Lavi Bookman Junior. And so, when he saw Allen Walker holding a leaf of a potted plant and shaking it, he knew he had found his entertainment. He inched closer to the shorter boy and heard murmurings.

"Hi, Mr. Potted Plant, I meet you, again." Allen said while still shaking the leaf.

Lavi could not hold back his urges to laugh and let go, the corridor echoing his laughters. Allen jumped up in shock and turned his face away in a slightly annoyed look, crossing his arms childishly.

"What?" Allen said. Lavi, now on the floor, looked up at Allen and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Lavi!" Lavi stuck his hand out to shake with Allen's. Allen introduced himself as well, glad that he managed to find some other living soul other than the potted plant.

"I need to get to the forest. Can you please take me there?" Allen pleaded. It was going to be sun down soon and he had to get there. Lavi smiled and replied in his always cheerful tone.

"Sure!" And Lavi dragged Allen to the forest, teasing him all the way about his bad sense of direction.

* * *

><p>At the forest…<p>

"Yu-chan!" Kanda opened his eyes and glared at the one-eyed boy in front of him. Unsheathing his sword, he pointed it at Lavi and sent out a death threat.

"Call me by my first name again and I'll kill you." Lavi looked completely unaffected by the death threat and continued calling him by his first name. Allen stared at the scene before him and chuckled, maybe a bit too loudly.

Kanda turned his head to glare at Allen and spat out none too kindly.

"What's your problem, bean sprout?" Kanda looked smug when he saw Allen twitch. Allen clenched his teeth and fought to keep his cool.

"Nothing, BaKanda!" Kanda's smug face turned into a full blown scowl and he charged at Allen, swinging his sword to slice off Allen's head. Allen parried the attack with his left arm, the sword cutting off his sleeve and revealing his black arm.

"What was that, you cursed freak?" And Kanda pulled away and charged at Allen once more. He saw a sudden flash of red and Lavi was before him, his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Woah, Yu-chan, calm down! You two haven't even started real training yet!" Lavi said. Allen and Kanda glared at him simultaneously and pushed him away.

"Don't interfere." Lavi shrunk away in fright and disappeared. He definitely did not want to lose his life any time soon. Seeing that Lavi was gone, Kanda distanced himself from Allen and smirked, slowly backing into the cover of the surrounding trees.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Allen flew into the air and hit a tree, slumping against it. He groaned in pain and gripped the katana in his hand tightly. The katana, which was a traditional Japanese sword, had been thrown to him by Kanda before he was engulfed by the forest. Allen's sword was enveloped in fiery red flames, flickering slightly as he used the tree as a support to stand. Kanda appeared before him and looked at him in disgust.

"Che, weakling." Allen shot him a glare and winced as his left ankle gave up on him, causing him to grip the tree harder. Kanda took advantage of that and charged forward, certain that Allen would not be able to block his blow.

Allen braced himself for the impact, shutting his eyes tight. However, no attack came. He opened an eye at a time and saw Kanda looking around, a scowl on his face. He tightened his grip on his sword.

"Come out, you rat. I know you're there." Kanda spat out. Clapping sounds were heard as a man stepped out of the forest, a smirk on his face. He wore a tuxedo and a top hat, the white gloves on his hands a stark contrast to his dark skin. There were weird stigmatas on his forehead, partially covered by his wavy hair.

"My, my! I didn't know I'd be caught this soon." Kanda shot a glare at the man while Allen was completely frozen, his instincts telling him to run.

"Who…Who are you?" Allen asked uncertainly, licking his dry lips. The man turned his attention to him and he smiled in amusement.

"Ah, forgive me for my manners," the man said, reaching out with a gloved hand to tilt his hat.

"Tyki Mikk, at your service."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! And sorry for taking so long to update!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Allen tentatively took a step backwards as Tyki approached him.

"Are you by any chance the new exorcist?" Allen took another step backwards as Tyki asked. He smirked in amusement at Allen's behavior.

"So I'm guessing that you are, huh?" Allen shook his head vigorously, his back hitting a tree. He was now cornered. He looked at Kanda, who was in a fighting stance, being approached by Tyki. Tyki was twirling two daggers in his hands. Tyki and Kanda circled each other, anticipating the other's move.

Kanda growled in annoyance and jumped in the air, swinging his sword at Tyki as he moved down. The sharp end of the sword was aimed right at Tyki's heart. Tyki stayed right where he was, not moving a single inch. A smirk pulled at his lips and a war cry was heard coming from Kanda. Allen turned his head to the side, not wanting to witness the gruesome scene that would surely happen.

When Allen looked back, however, what he saw was not a gruesome scene. Kanda's blade had passed through Tyki, but Tyki looked completely fine. Allen would have laughed at the bewildered expression on Kanda's face had they been in another situation. Cold sweat trickled down his spine as he watched Kanda get attacked by Tyki.

Kanda swung attack after attack at Tyki at the speed of light, only for Tyki to dodge them just as fast. Tyki lunged forward while Kanda moved backwards, distancing himself from his opponent. Or Kanda tried to, anyway. He cursed when his back met a tree and placed his sword between Tyki and himself.

"Shit…What are you? You're not like other demons at all. Too fast, too strong…What exactly are you?" Tyki snickered at Kanda's question and plunged a dagger into Kanda's left hand, pinning his hand deep into the tree. Kanda cursed even more when the dagger dug deeper into his palm when he tried to free it without using his other hand. His other hand was clutching his sword and hell could freeze over before he even released his sword in a fight.

"Do you know who the Noah are? They are special demons, far more superior than the likes of you weaklings. I am the Noah of Pleasure and there are others like me. We all work for the Millennium Earl." At this, Kanda snapped his head up in shock and growled in frustration.

"You are not going to get away with this!" Kanda slashed his sword at Tyki, only for it to pass through him.

"I have the power to choose what I want to touch and I can also control butterfly-like golems called Tease. They have a very strong bite." Tyki watched in amusement as Kanda tried to pull the dagger out with force again and tilted Kanda's chin to look into his fierce cobalt eyes.

"You remind me so much of a bird in a cage. I want to break you apart ever so slowly…" Tyki whispered, a sadistic grin appearing on his features. A soft whimper was heard from behind Tyki as Allen dropped the katana in his hand, sheer terror in his eyes.

Tyki grunted in annoyance and took a step away from Kanda.

"Sadly, I have something more important to do. We will definitely meet again, though, exorcist." Tyki lifted his head and brought it down with force, smashing his forehead against Kanda's. Kanda collapsed on the ground, his position uncomfortable as his hand was still pinned. He felt like the inside of his head was splitting in two as his vision blurred, the dumbfounded look on Allen's face the last thing he saw before everything faded to black.

Tyki stared intently at Allen and leaned down to whisper into his ear, a sadistic grin tugging at his lips once more.

"You're next, boy."

Allen gulped and closed his eyes, praying that everything was just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! <strong>


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"You heard me when I said that I could choose anything I wanted to touch, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Tyki plunged a hand into Allen's chest. Allen froze on the spot, his eyes travelling downwards to meet the sight of Tyki's hand in his chest. Shaky breaths left his mouth as he felt the weird sensation of someone touching his heart. He could feel his heart thumping against the other's hand and he held his breath.

Tyki chuckled lightly as the heart in his hand accelerated and squeezed none too gently.

"Gah!" Allen spluttered out, his mouth spilling out its bloody contents. He flinched at the coppery taste in his mouth and coughed, desperate to get the taste out. Blood definitely did not taste nice.

"Do you fear death, boy?" A look of shock crossed Allen's features before he let his gaze drop to the forest ground. The question repeated in his head over and over again. Did he? Did he fear death? Realisation dawned on him and a slight smile was seen dancing on his lips as he looked up.

"No." Tyki pulled back in surprise at the determined look on the boy he was going to assassinate. It was going to be fun killing him.

"Tease." Tyki called out. A purple butterfly appeared in the middle of his right palm. He took a step forward, and before Allen could react, kicked him in the ribs. Crack. Allen doubled over in pain as a rib cracked under the pressure, digging slightly into his lung. His breathing became erratic as he fought to breathe, collapsing into a heap on the forest ground.

Tyki stepped on him again, aiming at the exact same spot. Allen's eyes shot wide open as pain became more unbearable, a high-pitched scream filling the silence of the forest. A tear slid down Allen's right cheek and Tyki looked like he was watching a comedy. He leaned down and placed a hand right over Allen's heart. The Tease in his hand seemed excited at the smell of a human, its jaw opening and snapping shut incessantly, clacking noises filling the air.

Allen turned his head to the side, his vision blurring at the sudden movement, and called out the name of the person he was looking at.

"Kanda! Kanda!" Kanda stirred slightly and tried to open his eyes at once, only to shut them back as his head felt like it was splitting in half. Through his half-open eyes, Kanda saw Allen lying on the floor, his eyes looking straight at him.

Tyki saw the exchange between Kanda and Allen and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Tease, just bite a small hole in his heart. A slow and painful suits best for people like him." With that said, Tyki slowly pushed the Tease into Allen. Allen froze at the sudden intrusion and called out to Kanda with even more vigour. Hearing his name, Kanda finally opened his eyes fully. There lay Allen, tears streaming down his face as he repeated Kanda's name over and over again. Tyki had a hand inside Allen's chest, slowly pushing deeper and deeper.

It felt like Kanda was moving too slowly as he released the sword in his hand for the briefest moment and pulled the dagger out of his left hand, not caring that his hand needed treatment immediately. It felt like everything was making it heavy for Kanda to move as he ran towards Allen, watching his face contort in pain as the Tease gnawed a hole in his heart, coughing out blood. Allen merely muttered out one word before his silver eyes lost their glitter.

"Kanda…" Kanda froze at Allen's words and slammed his fists on the ground.

"Damn it, bean sprout! You weakling." Kanda muttered before looking into Allen's lifeless orbs once more, and closed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is NOT the end of this fanfiction! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Kanda looked down at Allen's lifeless body and cursed. He had vowed to not let another comrade die, and he had failed. He had promised to himself that he would eliminate the enemy, and he had failed. Tyki had long since left, leaving Kanda with Allen's body.

Kanda, with his mask ever present, picked up Allen from the ground and propped himself up against the tree, making him look like he was in a peaceful slumber. It was a wonder how Allen could look so peaceful even after death. Kanda spared him one last look and turned his back on him, thinking that Komui would be upset over Allen's death. So would Lenalee, Lavi and others. The boy had managed to win the hearts of the people in the Order with his always present smile and polite demeanor in such a short time.

Da-thump. Kanda went completely rigid and he turned his head sharply to stare at Allen. Da-thump. Kanda's eyes widened and he ran towards Allen, landing on his knees in front of him. Da-thump. A hand was lifted to rest on Allen's chest to feel his heartbeat, to know if what he was hearing was correct. Da-thump. Allen's heartbeat was still there, but it was growing fainter by the minute. Kanda retracted his hand and he lowered his head, covering his face with a hand.

The cries of the cicadas pierced the silence of the forest and Kanda still remained in the same position, a wicked smirk partially hidden by his hair.

"Hahaha! Hahahaha! Ah, hahahaha!" A chilling laugh echoed throughout the forest and the fluttering of wings as the birds dispersed was heard. Kanda looked up at the sky, a crazed look in his eyes. He wheezed once and a shaky breath left his mouth.

"To think that I was so panicked until I didn't hear his heartbeat. Marvellous! Perfectly marvellous!" Kanda said sarcastically, a short laugh escaping his mouth. His eyes travelled to the boy before him and heard a barely audible heartbeat. The boy would be dying soon. Kanda knew that he could save the boy, but should he? With another exorcist, it would definitely be a help to the fight against the Millennium Earl. Kanda clicked his tongue disdainfully as he resigned himself to his fate.

"Damn war…" Kanda muttered and bent forward, a hand resting on Allen's right cheek. Completely closing the distance between them, Kanda captured Allen's lips in his.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! <strong>


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

_What was this feeling? It felt like ice was coursing through his veins. It burned. It hurt so much! He wanted to claw at his chest, he wanted to scream, he wanted to die, but he could not. Why? Why did everything have to become like this? He felt a sudden pain in his chest area and gasped as the pain increased. Crap…His consciousness was fading… _

Silver eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the surroundings. When they had finally adjusted, they focused on a man who had a smug look on his face. Kanda. Just as he was about to call out to Kanda, he stopped. Touching his heart area frantically, he looked to Kanda and questioned him.

"I'm alive?" Confusion was clearly written on Allen's face. Kanda smirked, enjoying the look on Allen's face, before deciding to explain things to the poor boy.

"I gave you some of my regenerative powers. That means that from now on, every injury that you suffer from will heal faster than it usually does." Kanda explained. Allen thought about Kanda's words. He had been given Kanda's regenerative powers. Wait, then would he not change into an...AKUMA? Eyes widened as the realization sunk in.

"Doesn't that mean that I'll change into an AKUMA?" Allen shouted, standing up to distance himself from Kanda despite his body's protests. Kanda merely snorted and crossed his arms.

"I guess Komui didn't tell you. As long as I am willing when I give my powers to you, you won't change." Allen, at hearing Kanda's words, let loose a breath that he had been holding. A smile was about to surface on Allen's face when suddenly, his facial expression contorted into one of pain. Clutching the part where it hurt most, he gulped in a breath of air and fell to his knees, half-heartedly glaring at Kanda.

"What…Did…You…To…Me?" Allen wheezed out, flinching as the pain in his heart became worse. Kanda went through his mind, trying to find out what went wrong. Finally, something clicked. Kanda snapped his fingers and sprang up. It was when he had kissed Allen! A light blush snuck its way up to his face and he groaned. That was beside the point. The point was that somehow, along with his regenerative powers, his ice power had been given to Allen, and Allen's body was rejecting it. His power, after all, was fire, which was not compatible at all to ice.

Glancing at the boy, Kanda knew nothing could be done. Soon, Allen's body would either have to accept Kanda's power, or break down completely.

Tears were in his eyes as he let out one breath after another, the pain becoming overwhelming. He wanted it all to end. That was Allen's last thought before an excruciating pain shot through his back.

"AHH...!" Kanda stared at Allen in shock as wings started to sprout from Allen's back. The wings were completely encased in ice and fire was circling around them. Slowly, Allen stood up, fury and sadness shown in his eyes. A sword started forming in his hand and its blade soon erupted into flames. Then, Kanda heard the words that Allen said.

"I'm glad to see you again, Kanda, but…I'm going to have to kill you." A tear slipped down Allen's cheek and he ran forward, aiming straight for Kanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Kanda gripped his wound tightly, hoping to stop the blood flow quickly. Ever since he had given Allen part of his powers, his regeneration speed had slowed considerably. Maybe he should just have let the boy die. He quickly got back on his feet, barely dodging an attack from Allen. The boy was still in the same state as before, refusing to stop.

A punch from Allen to his stomach sent Kanda flying to the nearest tree.

"Che…" A few moments ago, Allen was the one on the ground but now, Kanda was the one on the ground. Disgraceful. How utterly disgraceful. He quickly tried to stand up but found that he could not. His legs were completely paralysed. Apparently, he had suffered a lot of injuries from Allen. Allen was steadily approaching and Kanda contemplated in his mind his next move. A grunt of annoyance was heard and Kanda rested his back against the tree, attempting to stand back up by relying only on his arms.

"Die!" Kanda's eyes widened and he screamed at his legs to move, to just move but it was all futile. Allen's hand flew forward and wrapped around his neck, knocking the wind out of him. The look on Allen's face sent chills down his spine. The boy looked, almost, sadistic. His neck burned where Allen touched him and he scratched at Allen's hand, spots filling his vision. Allen raised his sword and his face darkened.

"Bye bye, Kanda." A twisted smile formed on Allen's face and he thrust his sword forward, aiming straight for Kanda. Kanda went completely rigid and panic seized him. He could not die! The sword got closer. He just could not die!

Suddenly, Allen's eyes widened a fraction and his sword and wings shattered into pieces. Allen immediately collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Kanda collapsed as well, taking in deep breaths. His frantic heartbeat finally slowed down and the feeling in his legs was coming back. He winced as he realized that a burning sensation was coming from the places that Allen had injured him. It seemed that injuries inflicted from Allen's fire would take a longer time to heal. He had no problems with fire last time after all.

Kanda none too gently hoisted the unconscious boy on his shoulder and with slightly shaky legs, stood up.

"You sure are troublesome, kid." Kanda muttered as he walked towards the Black Order. Kanda knew he had to hurry, for he could feel himself reaching his limits soon. The extra luggage was only worsening the situation. A soft apology muttered by the boy on his shoulders froze Kanda in his tracks momentarily. He resumed walking, a dark look on his face.

"Apologising won't solve any problems." He said harshly, but Allen was already unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Quick, get them medical attention!" Komui's voice rang out over the crowd. The nurses rushed over and supported the exorcists. Allen was carried off to the ward while Kanda waved away the nurses with his hand, insisting that he did not need their help, saying that he would heal in no time. It was, however, obvious that Kanda was not fine by the looks of it. One hand was against the wall for support and the other was pressed on one of his more serious wounds.<p>

Kanda tried to take a step forward and snarled when the nurses rushed forward. Suddenly, he felt something prick the back of his neck and fell forward when the effects started kicking in.

"Damn you…Komui…" His eyelids were fighting to stay open and his head felt heavy. Very, very heavy. How pathetic. And with that last thought, his world was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>He could hear muffled voices. What were they saying? Why did they sound so worried? What was wrong? <em>

Weary eyes opened and saw white. His vision was still blurry and he curled and uncurled his stiff fingers. It felt like he had not moved them in a long time. At that moment, he realized something. Exactly for how long had he been unconscious? He moved to sit up but his arm gave out under him. He fell back on the bed, feeling like his whole body was on fire. And why was his whole body aching?

Fighting against the pain, he attempted to get off the bed…And landed on the floor instead. Immediately, he heard footsteps rushing towards him.

"Allen-kun, you're awake! Are you alright?" Lenalee's concerned voice reached his ears. Allen smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. Lenalee shot back a smile and helped Allen back on the bed.

"I'm alright, Lenalee! I don't have to rest! I'm just…" Allen trailed off, blushing furiously. His stomach had just finished his sentence for him. Lenalee was trying her hardest to hold back her chuckles and he heard someone else laughing. It was then that he noticed that Lavi was in the corner of the room. He was clutching his stomach tightly, peals of laughter escaping his mouth. Allen, despite his aching body, stomped over to Lavi, and punched him in the face.

"Ow…Allen-chan, that hurt!" Lavi spluttered out, holding his bleeding nose. Allen merely snorted and stuck his tongue out at Lavi childishly. Suddenly, Allen fell to the ground, holding his stomach tightly.

"I…need…food…" Allen scratched at the air. Lenalee let out a laugh. Allen looked like he was dying. Lavi stood up, a bloodied tissue in his hand. His face was grim.

"Well that is to be expected, since you were unconscious for a week." Allen froze up, eyes wide. He had been asleep for a week? Why could he not remember anything except training with Kanda? What exactly happened one week ago? Allen clasped a hand to his forehead, trying to prevent an oncoming headache. He would just have to ask Kanda then.

Lavi, ridding himself of his serious tone, spoke in a bubbly voice, hand outstretched towards Allen.

"Come, let's go to the cafeteria." Allen nodded, gripping Lavi's hand to pull himself up.

"Yeah, let's go." Allen smiled.

'_Together with_ all_ my friends.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry for the really, really late update! (If anyone is still reading this of course)<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Allen entered the training room and sighed with relief. At last. He had finally found him. Kanda was in the middle of the training room, meditating. He looked calm and peaceful, as though meditating freed him from all his troubles. To Allen, this was probably the first time that he had seen such a calm look on Kanda's face, and so, he enjoyed it for as long as he could, which was not very long.

"What do you want?" Kanda snapped, eyes opening to glare at Allen. Allen walked over and sat a metre away from Kanda, growing accustomed to the other's glares.

"I have a few things I need to ask." Kanda pressed a hand to his forehead, irritated. He stood up and Allen, thinking that he was going to leave, tried to stop him. However, Kanda was not trying to leave. Kanda threw a bamboo sword over to Allen and picked up another one.

"Spar with me." Kanda finally spoke. For a moment, Allen was shocked, but he nodded his head anyway.

Distancing themselves from each other, they got into their fighting stances, tension filling the air. Kanda attacked first, swinging his sword so fast that nobody could see it. He was sure that Allen would get hit, but he was wrong. Allen's sword was clashed against Kanda's and Allen looked absolutely relaxed. Kanda snarled at Allen's arrogance and pulled away. When did Allen have such fast reflexes?

Kanda pressed his lips firmly together and charged again, only for Allen to block it.

"So, what do you want to know?" Kanda aimed a kick at Allen, then dodged a punch aimed his way. Panting slightly, Allen said:

"I can't seem to remember anything about that night, except training with you…" Allen trailed off, fidgeting slightly. Kanda felt his annoyance towards Allen grow and he practically flew at Allen, wanting to vent his anger on the boy.

Allen was caught off guard and he dodged a second too late. His back hit the wall and Kanda towered over him, a cold look in his eyes. Kanda's hand reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Allen's shirt, forcefully pulling him up. Allen received a punch to his stomach and he felt a bruise starting to form there. However, he could feel the pain slowly subsiding. He marvelled at his healing speed but his thought process stopped when Kanda punched him in the stomach again. Hard. He tried to loosen Kanda's grip on his shirt but failed. Allen's eyes went completely wide as Kanda punched him again. And again. And again. He could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and the pain in his stomach. He felt his strength leave him and gathered as much strength as he could and grabbed Kanda's hand.

"Kanda…please…stop…" Allen muttered out, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes. The pain was unbearable and he could barely stand. The pain was fading, but it was taking too long to heal. Suddenly, Kanda released his shirt and Allen landed ungracefully on the ground. Allen looked up to look at Kanda.

Kanda's eyes were wide and his hands were trembling, as though he was afraid of what he had done. At that moment, Kanda reminded Allen of a small, helpless child who had no idea what to do. Allen forgot everything that Kanda had done to him in that instant and did what his instincts told him to do. He comforted Kanda.

Allen stood up on shaky legs, resisting the excruciating pain in his stomach, and hugged Kanda. His arms circled around Kanda's waist and he rested his head against Kanda's chest. Kanda snapped out of his daze but did not push Allen away. Instead, he revelled in Allen's heat, finding some sort of comfort in the hug.

"Oi, bean sprout." Kanda said, gently pinning Allen to the wall. Allen glanced at Kanda's face and turned his head away, blushing slightly at the intense look Kanda was giving him. He pressed himself against the wall when Kanda moved closer and closer to him, yet, he did not try to escape. The desire, so strong, yet so twisted, burned in him and he only wanted the fire within him to be extinguished.

Allen shivered when Kanda's breath ghosted over his neck and he could feel his legs trembling tremendously. Suddenly, Kanda's face was far too close to his own and he blushed furiously. His heart was pounding hard against his chest and he felt the desire within him grow further. Kanda's lips were hovering right above his and he shuddered in anticipation. His eyes slowly closed as he awaited what would happen next.

Just then, Allen felt his hands being released and he opened his eyes in shock. Kanda was looking in the other direction, shame and guilt in his eyes. Then, just as quickly as it was there, the look disappeared and was replaced by Kanda's usual look.

"We'll go see Komui for some explanations." Kanda turned away from Allen completely and walked towards the exit. A hurt look crossed Allen's features and he placed a hand over his heart. Why was his heart throbbing so painfully? Why did it hurt so much?

"You coming?" Kanda stood at the exit, looking at anywhere but Allen's eyes. Allen hung his head low and he started walking towards Kanda, unable to look Kanda in the eyes as well.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Allen sunk back into the chair and sighed.<p>

"So you're saying that you won't tell me anything until Kanda tells me?" Komui nodded his head and Allen looked at his feet, finding it hard to look at Kanda, who was sitting just across him. Awkward silence filled the air and Komui cleared his throat, trying to break the silence.

"Did something happen between you two? Both of you seem quite…awkward…around each other…" Komui chuckled nervously, feeling the tension in the air increase.

"That's none of your business." Kanda spoke before Allen could and walked out of the room without even a glance at Allen.

Allen felt like his heart had been pierced and he stood up slowly, glad that his hair was long enough to cover his expression. He bowed politely and left the room, heading straight to his own room. He needed a break after all he had gone through.

Komui was still staring at the door in confusion, wishing he had answers to the questions in his head.

What exactly happened between the two of them?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Allen laid down on the bed, his whole body aching. He massaged his sore arms, sighed, then stopped when massaging proved ineffective. His arms were still as sore as before. For the past three days, he had participated in vigorous training with Kanda. Every day, they would combat with each other, but no words, not even insults were exchanged. Gazes never lingered for more than a second and when it reached noon, the two exorcists would part silently, heading to their respective rooms. That was how it had been the past three days, and that was how it would remain.

Looking at the window, Allen noticed that gray clouds were gathering. The sky's orange colour was slowly diminishing and being replaced by the darkness. Just then, a thunder sounded, causing Allen to jump. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and Allen had to suppress a shiver when it started raining. His face was grim and solemn.

He could feel it. Something dangerous was approaching. Something very, very dangerous. And two days later, Allen's premonition came true.

* * *

><p>Allen and friends were in the cafeteria when it happened. Everyone in the cafeteria had heard a crash, but it was dismissed as one of Komui's experiments and they all resumed chattering. No one was prepared for what would come next. Another crash was heard, this time louder. Then, all the golems in the air crackled as they all received a message.<p>

"_We are under attack! I repeat: We are under attack! All available exorcists, please head to the North Wing! All other people please evacuate! This is not a joke! I repeat: This is not-"_

Everyone was silent. They had the same thought in their minds. This could not be happening. Then, murmurs rang through the cafeteria. No one was doing anything.

Lavi clenched and unclenched his fists, then stood up and banged the table. Everyone turned to gape at him, shock clearly written on their faces. Lavi's face was set in determination and anger.

"Well, you heard the message didn't you? Then why aren't you moving? Don't you want to save your friends? Don't you want to live?" Lavi frowned, then moved to leave when no response was heard. He grabbed his weapon and activated it, sparing one last glance at the others.

"Suit yourselves then. Rot here for all I care!"

The speech was inspirational, and everyone was finally doing something, but it was all too late. Maybe if they had moved the moment they heard the message, all would have been fine. There would still have been hope, and the end result would not be as bad. It was all too late.

Just as the finders were trying to escape, a part of the ceiling collapsed on the exit. They barely dodged it. Fortunately, there was another exit and everyone but the exorcists rushed towards it. Then, someone created a huge hole in the wall and the exorcists shielded themselves from the flying debris.

"Good evening, everyone." A chubby man with the widest grin appeared, an umbrella in his hand. His grin had a sinister feel to it and behind him, some other silhouettes could be seen. The Millennium Earl was here, with the rest of his family.

The Earl's eyes thinned and everyone could see that he was crazy. The rest of his family stepped out from the shadows.

"Meet your doom, exorcists!" And the battle was on, with Allen in the middle of it, clueless as to what to do. Kanda noticed him first, and he yanked Allen to the side. Allen had to leave before anyone found out he was here. Tyki was bound to be among their enemies and Kanda could not let Tyki know he was there. As far as Tyki was concerned, Allen was dead.

Kanda squeezed Allen's shoulders and sent the message across.

"Leave! You can't do anything here!" Allen flinched at Kanda's words, but he stood his ground. He did not even register that Kanda had finally spoken to him.

"No, I want to help! I'm sure that I can help in some way!"

Kanda slammed his fist at the wall behind Allen. There was a crack when he pulled away.

"You can't. Right now, you can't even use your powers. Sword fighting won't help, you'll just be a burden to us!" Kanda growled. He knew he was being too direct, but he had to do it if he wanted Allen to live. Allen had a downcast look on his face and he finally nodded, tearing his gaze away from the battle scene.

Kanda unsheathed his sword and he grabbed Allen's arm.

"Go," he ordered, "I'll protect you until the exit, so don't worry." Allen felt his eyes widen and he looked to the side, rushing towards the exit. Kanda was constantly beside him, protecting him if there was any danger. Finally, they reached the exit.

"Don't die." Allen muttered and Kanda stared at him, a slightly shocked look on his face. Slowly, the ceiling above them started to crack.

"I won't." And the last thing Allen saw before the ceiling collapsed, was Kanda's huge smirk.

Allen turned away and started running, hoping he was going in the correct direction. When he was about to turn around the corner, he paused. Something was grabbing his arm. He looked behind him and saw a dark-skinned man with a top hat. He was wearing a tuxedo, along with white gloves. His eyes were comically wide as he stared at Allen and he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Wow, you were alive?" Allen felt warning bells go off in his head and he attempted to wrench his arm away from the man. He took a step backwards as the man grinned and cracked his knuckles. An image filled Allen's mind.

"_Who…Who are you?" Allen asked uncertainly, licking his dry lips. The man turned his attention to him and he smiled in amusement. _

Allen grabbed his head as the headache came full force. Other images filled his mind.

"_Ah, forgive me for my manners," the man said, reaching out with a gloved hand to tilt his hat. _

Allen cried out in pain and his back hit the wall. It was too much.

"_Tyki Mikk, at your service." _

And finally, Allen remembered everything. He remembered having a hole in his heart, he remembered Kanda saving him, and he remembered going berserk and attacking Kanda.

Tyki pulled him up by the front of his shirt and slammed his against the wall. Something wet trickled down Allen's head.

"Let's have lots of fun tonight!" Tyki said with sadistic glee and Allen felt the fear creeping into his heart. The image of Kanda filled his mind.

'_You probably won't die, but I will.' _

Then, Allen heard a voice which definitely did not belong to Tyki. A girl with spiky hair appeared behind Tyki, a lollipop in hand. She had on that same crazed look as Tyki.

"Let's paint him a beautiful red, Uncle Tyki."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry if the updates are slow! Blame the exams! <strong>


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

The battle was finally over. The Millennium Earl and the Noahs had retreated, leaving the whole Order in ruins. Kanda had cuts and bruises all over him, but he paid no heed to them. His hand curled into a fist and the ground crumpled slightly as Kanda's fist landed on it. Kanda felt uneasy as his mind kept travelling back to the words that the Earl had left behind.

_The Millennium Earl went quiet as a female Noah with blonde hair came forward to whisper into his ear. His grin seemingly grew wider and he made a gesture to the Noahs on the battlefield. They returned to his side immediately. _

"_I have retrieved what belongs to us so we will leave, but…" The Earl stepped into his Ark, "We will definitely be back." _

Kanda cursed. What had the Earl meant when he said he had retrieved what belonged to them? Kanda glanced around, looking at the destruction that the Noahs had left behind. Realisation struck him like a hammer. He sprung up from the ground, ignoring the strain that he was putting on his body, and ran to where he had last seen the bean sprout.

"Don't tell me…"

His hands balled up into fists. _Allen had to be here somewhere!_

Kanda tore through the corridor that he had just entered, and began his frantic search for Allen. Venting his anger on the fallen concrete, he almost stomped past the golden golem that had been hiding for a long time now, waiting for someone familiar to appear. And since Kanda happened to be that someone, Timcanpy popped out of its hiding place, which was a crack in the ceiling, and bit down harshly on Kanda's head.

"Gah!"

Kanda yanked at the golem's tail as Timcanpy tried to flee after witnessing the horror which was Kanda's face.

"What is it?" He barked. Timcanpy remained motionless for a moment, then opened its mouth to reveal what it had recorded barely minutes ago.

"_Let's paint him a beautiful red, Uncle Tyki." _

_In that same moment, dozens of candles appeared in the air and the girl that had spoken previously took a candle in her right hand. _

"_Ah…Road," Tyki said and he took a step to the side, allowing the girl, Road, to get closer to Allen. _

_Road slowly raised her hand and brought it down with inhuman force, aiming for Allen's eye. _

_Allen's heart skipped a beat as he saw the candle's sharp tip enclosing in on his eye, yet he was stuck to the wall, too floundered to run away. _

_When the candle was a centimeter__ away from Allen's eye, a gloved hand darted out and held on to Road's wrist firmly. Allen finally let himself breathe. _

"_The Earl wants Allen back unharmed, NOT with an injured eye." _

"_Lulubell," Road said with a pout,"I was so close…" _

_Lulubell gave Road a glare through her glasses. Road sighed and nodded her head, muttering a "Fine" before dragging away the bewildered and helpless Allen as she opened a door to the outside world, Tyki following behind. _

_Lulubell stared after the trio entering the door for a moment, before transforming into a cat and going in the direction that she had come from. _

The recording ended with a crackle and Kanda just stood there for a while, still registering all the information that was piled up inside his head. It was only after a few seconds of thinking that he decided what to do.

"I'm going to go after him." Kanda made a dash towards the direction of the entrance, only to be stopped when someone grabbed his arm. It was Komui.

"You're not going anywhere, Kanda. It's too dangerous." Komui stated.

Kanda stared at Komui for a few moments, then hit the back of Komui's head with the hilt of his sword. Komui collapsed on the ground with a resounding thud.

"I'm sorry, Komui, but this time, I won't let anyone stop me." Kanda ran towards the entrance, making sure not to be seen by anyone.

"Oi, golem, you know where that kid is, right?" Timcanpy nodded its head. "It's a good thing I put that tracking device on him." Timcanpy nodded its head once more.

The two walked into the forest that was close to the Order and after some displaying of maps by Timcanpy, Kanda deduced that Allen was still in the country.

"I've had enough of playtime. It's time to get serious."

Kanda clenched his teeth and set off to Allen's location.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I'm back? Sorry for being away for so long!(If anyone is still reading this...)<strong>


End file.
